Emma
Tenille Averil Dashwood (born March 1, 1989) is an Australian professional wrestler. She is currently signed to WWE under the ring name Emma. World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2011-2014) On March 4, 2011, Tenille Tayla attended a FCW tryout camp and it was reported that WWE had signed her to a developmental contract. In July 2011, Dashwood decided to undergo surgery for her shoulder, which had caused her problems throughout her career. In June 2012, Dashwood relocated to Florida, and eventually reported to WWE's developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. Dashwood debuted in the rebranded NXT Wrestling under her new ring name, Emma. On the November 28 edition of NXT, Emma made her televised debut in a losing effort against the evil Audrey Marie. Emma began acting as a villainous character with the gimmick of a clumsy dancer character on the January 9, 2013 edition of NXT in a losing effort to Paige. From April, Emma began to rack up wins (over the likes of Bayley and Audrey Marie), while becoming a babyface due to the high number of cheers she received. On the June 26 edition of NXT, Emma competed in the NXT Women's Championship tournament to crown the inaugural champion and defeated Aksana in the first round. She went on to defeat Summer Rae in the semi-finals on the July 10 edition of NXT. Two weeks later, Emma was defeated by Paige in the finals for the NXT Women's Championship tournament. On the August 7 edition of NXT, Emma defeated Summer Rae to earn another shot at the NXT Women's Championship. In the following months, Emma teamed up with Paige to feud with The BFF's (Sasha Banks and Summer Rae), On the December 18 episode of NXT, Emma was challenged by Natalya for Emma's shot at the NXT Women's Championship, which was contested on the January 1, 2014 episode of NXT in which Emma was victorious. At NXT Arrival on February 27, Emma was defeated by Paige in a match for the NXT Women's Championship. A week later on NXT, Emma was defeated by Charlotte. On the April 3 edition of NXT, Emma defeated Sasha Banks in singles action. Main Roster (2014) On the January 13, 2014 episode of Raw, Emma made her first appearance on the main roster when WWE acknowledged her appearing amongst the live audience, Emma continued to appear in the crowd on Raw and SmackDown that month, with tensions developing between her and Summer Rae. On the February 3 episode of Raw, Emma was invited into the ring by Santino Marella to participate in a dance-off against Rae, which Emma won by fan vote. In the following weeks, the feud between Emma and Rae continued and Emma eventually began teasing a on-screen relationship with Marella, showing romantic feelings towards one another on both Raw and Smackdown. The two would finally face off in a match on the February 24 episode of Raw, where Emma would defeat Rae. Week later, on the 3 March episode of Raw, Emma and Santino would defeat Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match, when Emma once again made Rae submit. On the March 25 episode of Main Event, Emma teamed up with Natalya, The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi) and Eva Marie in a losing effort to the team of Rae, Alicia Fox, Aksana, Layla and Tamina Snuka, when Snuka pinned Naomi. On the 27 March episode of WWE Superstars, Emma once again defeated Rae via submission. On April 6 at WrestleMania XXX, Emma competed in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match for the WWE Divas Championship, which was won by defending champion AJ Lee. The following night on Raw, Emma and Marella once again defeated Rae and Fandango in a mixed tag team match, with Emma making Rae submit. On the following episode of SmackDown, Emma began feuding with the evil Layla after she replaced Summer Rae as Fandango's dancer and valet. This led to Emma using Marella's finisher the Cobra Strike, which she dubbed it the Ven-Emma, to defeat Layla on the April 21 edition of Raw. In the beginning of July, Emma's alliance with Marella ended after he announced his legitimate retirement from in-ring competition. On July 2, 2014, two days after Emma was arrested for sixth-degree larceny in real life, WWE released Emma from the company. However, within hours, WWE reversed their decision and reinstated Emma while stating that they would still "take appropriate punitive action" against her. She returned on the July 15 episode of Main Event, where she defeated the evil Cameron in a singles match. In August, Emma was placed in a feud with Alicia Fox, with the latter facing Fox in three matches on Superstars and Main Event, which Emma would win the first two bouts before losing to her on the September 4 episode of Superstars. Emma returned to NXT on 18 September, facing NXT Women's Champion Charlotte, but came out on the losing end. At Survivor Series in November, Emma participated in an elimination tag team match, where she eliminated Summer Rae before her team won the match with a clean sweep. Return to NXT; Heel Turn (2015-present) On the January 28, 2015 episode of NXT, Emma announced that she would be returning to NXT as her tenure on the main roster had not worked out "as she planned". On the following week's episode of NXT, Emma was defeated by Carmella in her return match. Emma began turning heel in a backstage segment with Bayley on the March 4 edition of NXT, when she mocked Bayley's niceness and suggested that it kept her from winning the NXT Women's Championship, and also claiming that her own niceness is why she's back down in NXT. On the March 25 episode of NXT, Emma confronted Bayley again and blamed Bayley's niceness for her loss to Becky Lynch, and said that the fans won't get her where she's going. After Bayley argued against Emma's statements, the evil Emma delivered a slap to Bayley, cementing Emma as a villainess. On the following week, Emma was defeated by Bayley in singles action, and was left upset over the loss despite Bayley attempting to console her. On the April 29 episode of NXT, Emma came out in Bayley's t-shirt and holding Bayley's headbands and provided a distraction that caused Bayley to be defeated by Dana Brooke. On the following week, Emma was defeated by Charlotte, and later attacked by Bayley after the match. At NXT Takeover: Unstoppable on May 20, Emma and Dana Brooke were defeated by Charlotte and Bayley. On the following week's NXT, Emma defeated Bayley via submission. After the match, Emma and Dana Brooke attacked both Bayley and Charlotte.